Wizard vs Muggle
by SpAzZ807
Summary: Harry and friends are pulled through time 18 years in the future. The worlds of wizards and muggles have finally clashed. See who comes out victorious.


The Invitation 

Harry stepped out of common room and headed toward the great hall. He looked over the table to find Ron and Hermione. He didn't have to wait long.

"Where have you been Harry? The mail has already arrived and you have a package." Said Ron.

"I do? Whose it from?"

"Er- " said Ron.

"Er…Er what?" asked Harry as he took his seat.

"Let me read it Ron," said Hermione "You don't enough brains to fill a goblet" Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry silenced him as Hermione examined the package.

"Its written in ancient runes…" said Hermione "It may take a while to-" Ron suddenly took the package from Hermione and started tearing it open. "Who cares who its from, lets just open it!" Harry began to help Ron rip open the package.

Hermione stared at them with a disgusted look. The boys had ripped the package to shreds as a packet full of floo powder and a note fell on the ground.

"Floo powder…" Harry picked up the note and read aloud:

Meet me at the slytherin common room after dinner tonight.

I'll make you an offer you cant refuse.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Ron

"It means that Harry shouldn't go. What if it's a trap?" said Hermione

"A trap? Its always traps with you, you know that?" said Ron

"How many times have I been right you little-" said Hermione angrily "Whoa whoa…keep it down guys…we can all three go together. That way, if it IS a trap you can help." Suggested Harry

"Ok, it's a deal. But in the meantime, we have Defense against the dark arts next. Better get going" said Hermione

They arrived at there class 2 minutes late because Ron had to stop to tie his shoe. Professor Snape was not happy. "Fifteen points from gryphondoor …each. And a detention for all three of you."

Harry grumbled and sat down in his seat. "Today we will learn about one of the most feared creatures of the dark times… the Roman Raptor." Said Snape "This creature has defeated countless wizards using its claws, teeth, and its hypnotic abilities. Turn to page 410 in your textbook- " Harry started thinking about the letter he had received at breakfast. Who could it be from and why did they want him? _Him, Always him!_ Maybe this time its not something that's life threatening..that seems to happen a lot.

"MR. POTTER!" yelled Snape. Harry almost jumped out of his seat. "Can you answer the question I just asked?"

"Er- no.."

"Exactly" Snape smirked. "Fifteen points from gryphndoor"

Harry muttered something very unpleasant.

"What was that, Mr. Potter? I'd be careful if I were you…wouldn't want to find yourself in a trap…" Snape walked to the front of the room and continued his lecture. Meanwhile, Harry was wondering what Snape meant by that last statement.

After class Harry, Ron and Hermione headed toward the common room. They were about to the portrait when Draco Malfoy came running down the corridor.

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter and the Weasel." Said Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?!" said Harry.

"Just wanted to tell you to not be late tonight…" said Malfoy

"So YOU sent that letter. What do you want with us?" said Harry

"You'll find out soon enough" and then Malfoy disappeared.

"Damn him! Ok well lets get ready. We should be heading to the dungeon in about an hour."

After dinner, Harry and the others headed down to the dungeon.

"Which way is their common room again…?" said Harry. But just then torches lit seeming to have answered his question.

"This way" said Hermione

They followed the path for a while, twists and turns, upstairs and downstairs until at last they saw Malfoy waiting in front of a gigantic fireplace.

"So you've decided to show up eh? About time" said Malfoy

"Ok what do you want" Said Harry

"Its not what I want, its what HE wants" Malfoy pointed up at a gigantic painting. Harry's jaw dropped. The painting of Salazar Slytherin was coming to life before their eyes

"Bloody hell!" Exclaimed Ron

"Ah…" said the painting. Its voice was like ten thousand needles being jabbed into your skin "Potter and the mudblood… Well, she will be the first to go!" Suddenly a hole opened up behind the fireplace. The three stepped back and expected something huge and grotesque. But surprisingly, nothing happened.

"What is this, some kind of joke?" said Ron

"Not at all" Malfoy said "Goodbye Granger.." Just then a strong suction came from the pipe.

"Aahhh! Help!" Hermione screamed. The pipe was pulling her towards it

"Hermione!" yelled Ron. He grabbed onto her robes. Just as he thought he had her they ripped and she was sucked into the pipe.

"No! What have you done?" Harry and Ron both withdrew their wands.

"You have two choices. You can either join me and my quest to rid the world of every muggle and everyone of muggle heritage, or you can die."

"Go to hell you bastard!" Harry roared. He shot blasts of electric blue light at the painting.

"I see you have chosen option number two. You will die."

Just then Fred and George tumbled out of suits of armor

"Not without us!" they said

"Where did you- " But Harry did not have time to finish as they were all sucked into the pipe.

**Note: There is more to this story. Yeah I know its not the best but I was bored. **

**Later.**


End file.
